


Smooth Like Honey Buddha

by Envelin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envelin/pseuds/Envelin
Summary: Jumin should have grown tired of this man constantly visiting his office...ESPECIALLY this man. However, there is something about him that he can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers below only for 707's real name! Otherwise, enjoy!

“Meeeooooooowww~ Meeooooooooowww~ Oh, Mr.Chairman-to-be~ Won’t you come save me~” Jumin groaned, hearing that familiar voice prod at his ears. He shifted in his chair, the wheels underneath the swivel seat squeaking from his weight breaking the stiffness that they had been set into for hours. He couldn’t remember much. One moment he was signing paper after paper, mentally complaining about the cramping in his hand from the repetitive movement of signing the same thing over and over again...and then the next? 

Well, he didn’t really remember. ‘I must have fallen asleep’, he thought as his grey eyes fluttered open, glazing over the intricate grain of his Dalbergia rosewood desk before feeling a couple of hairs brush past his left ear, and a blow of hot air into his ear canal. “MEEeeeooooooowwww~” His head popped off of his desk with urgency as he instinctively swatted at the figure next to him, missing by only a few inches. “Hahaha! Oh my God! Did I scare you, Jumin?” Jumin glanced around the room, having to twist to see the red-head standing behind him, glasses glinting with the reflection of himself. 

As agitated as he was to be interrupted, he admittedly was happy to see the younger male. Of course, he wouldn’t show that. Why Jumin loved to be teased and taunted by this man was beyond him. Maybe it brought out the playful nature that he had missed out on having as a child? Maybe it was just some silly thing that he dabbled in for pure amusement? Jumin didn’t know…, but why question it? Time that he would have with this man in his presence was very limited before he’d shut himself back into his little hacker’s cove. He’d better make every second count.

“Luciel.” Jumin started, coming off sour. “What are you doing in my office? Give me the name of the person who let you in.” Saeyoung jumped back in surprise, throwing his arms up dramatically. “Ahh! So cold! I can feel the blizzards rolling in…” He groaned, sliding onto the edge of Jumin’s desk casually. “Can’t I come see my bestest buddy in the whole wide world J-U-M-I-N?” Jumin fidgeted with his cuff link, refusing to meet his eyes. “If you came here with another half-witted scheme to see Elizabeth 3rd, you’re mistaken.” “Wha~?! I wasn’t going to ask to see her YET!” “So you were planning to.” “You know me, Jumin~ I’m like a code that you can’t debug! Once you have me, you’re stuck with me! Boom!” “...Right.” Jumin completely blew him off, picking up his pen, returning to his work. 

Had he secretly hoped that Saeyoung would interrupt him...and would his wildest dreams come true yet again? Yes.

Saeyoung leaned forward, shaking a bag in front of his face. “We will discuss the wedding plans between Elly and I AFTER lunch!” Jumin’s eyes narrowed as he made out the title on the bag. Of course it was those blasted ‘Honey Buddah Chips’ that he never shut up about, and Jumin was most certainly not interested. 

“I’m not eating those. They contain trans fats. You need to have a more balanced diet, Luciel.” “Honey Buddah Chips ARE part of a balanced diet! They have salt and a whole 2g of protein!” “You’re missing the poi-mm!” Just as Jumin shoved his hands down on the desk, just about fed up with Saeyoung’s ridiculous explanations on how the snack was good for you, Jumin had two fingers in his mouth. Saeyoung’s fingers. Jumin’s eyes shot up to meet the mischievous yellow orbs hidden behind those yellow and grey striped frames. 

“You’re such a narrow-minded robot Jumin...If you won’t try the chips, then at least get a taste of them from me! It’s okay! We all have to start out small!” He snickered, Jumin’s tongue cautiously waving over Saeyoung’s fingertips, tasting the crumbs and sweet residue left behind on his fingertips. Reluctantly, he swallowed. Why wasn’t he pulling away? Why was he so caught in that cheeky gaze that Saeyoung put off? 

“It seems like Juju likes it! Maybe you’re not as much of a robot as I thought!” He said, shoving his fingers deeper into Jumin’s mouth. “Lushil…” Jumin murmured past the fingers, strings of saliva dribbling off of his bottom lip. 

“Oh! Don’t say my name like that! You’ll get me all hard~” He joked, Jumin yanking back in disgust and surprise. This was so...so lewd! He didn’t want any part of it. 

“What’s wrong?” “Get out of my office. We’re not doing this.” “Ah! Jumie-! Wait!” Saeyoung reached up as Jumin stood up, grasping his wrist. “We’re already this far. I really want you to try having some Honey Buddah Chips. I think you’ll like them if I fit their taste into something of your hjigh-end standards.” “Standards..?” Did...did Saeyoung know this whole time? Did he hack into the components of his brain and heart and find out how much Jumin WANTED him and wanted him to be around him constantly? 

“Honestly, Jumin...I’m a spy. You’d think that this would be something that I’d be able to pull out of you.” He crawled on top of the desk, wrapping his hands around the black tie as he straddled the man. Jumin felt the tingling in his pants almost immediately, Saeyoung starting to slowly grind his hips in sync to Jumin’s heavy and stuttered breathing. The choking that Jumin felt when Saeyoung delivered a harsh yank to his silken tie caused the taller male to throw his head back, the suffocation becoming harsher. Jumin felt all of the blood drain from his head, and he started to get dizzy. Two images of the man before him blurred and spun around in his vision. Between this, and the rubbing against his crotch, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to last long. 

Then Saeyoung let go, a violent gasp entering Jumin’s mouth as he launched himself forward, inhaling deeply. There it was. The scent of those damn Honey Buddha Chips filling every crevice in his nostrils. Why it made him so angry, he didn’t know. A zip was heard, and a splash of cold air. Jumin glanced downward to see his member spring free into Saeyoung’s hand. Jumin could feel the scraping of the chip crumbs on the smooth, leaking head of his cock as he was rubbed slowly...so agonizingly unhurriedly. “I never thought of you to be this kind of guy to get off to things like this Jumin.” Jumin choked out a reply. “I’m not. This is...only because of what you are doing to me.” “You’re not fighting back though.” Saeyoung retorted, his head dipping towards Jumin’s cock. His tongue swirled past his lips, planting across his frenulum. Jumin threw his own head back, jaw opening wide. He tried so hard to suppress the moan that rose up from the deepest valleys of his throat, causing him to twitch in his place. “Tsk, tsk...Jumin, Jumin, Jumin…” Saeyoung reproved slightly with a smirk. “In the agency, all spies who can’t cooperate get punished and although you may not be part of the agency like I am, it wouldn’t be fair if I just let you off the hook for not being direct with me, right?” Saeyoung gripped Jumin up by his shoulders, yanking him upward as he threw him into his fancy desk, causing the male to bend over it. His hands smacked against the surface as he braced himself, glancing back with a wild and fearful look in his eyes. He didn’t know what was going on, his knees shaking against the wood. “Luciel, what do you think you’re-” His question was cut off short as Jumin’s belt was roughly tugged from his slacks, and with a swift tug, his boxers and trousers were yanked down. He was wide open to Saeyoung now, who cupped Jumin’s groin in his hand. He massaged the side of the scrotum gently with his thumb, causing the man to buck into the side of the desk, jaw hanging open. “Luciel-” “Call me Saeyoung, just for tonight.” “Saeyoung…” Jumin breathed, leaning his head on the side of the desk. “You know I’m dangerous, right?” Jumin heard the unzip of Saeyoung’s pants. “You all agree.” He heard the twist of a jar, the sticky slathering of a substance over Saeyoung’s throbbing cock...even if he couldn’t see it. He just knew. “This doesn’t stop you from wanting this though, does it..?” “No.” Jumin answered back firmly, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He glanced back, a warning look in his eyes. “Don’t hold back.” He ordered, Saeyoung immediately spreading his buttocks wide apart with his hands, dipping his face between them. Jumin could feel Saeyoung’s lapping at his entrance, a small moan escaping from his mouth as he spread his legs wider.

“Deeper.” He demanded, Saeyoung’s tongue lubricating every inch of the other male until he was a dripping, twitching mess. “I hope you feel as good as you taste, Juju.” He cooed, standing up, hands firmly planting themselves on Jumin’s hips as he centered the tip of his cock into it. He prodded only slightly, as to test the waters. “Have you done this before, Jumin?” “Never. Have you?” “ Not with a man.” Saeyoung answered, nodding before he slid in. Jumin tensed up immediately, sprawling himself out on the desk inelegantly. Saeyoung heard an adorable squeak rise from Jumin’s throat, his voice cracking as he croaked out. “That...that hurts…” Saeyoung didn’t dare to move. He wanted Jumin to adjust to him first, and if he were to start moving now, he just may come early. Jumin was tighter and hotter than anything he’d ever felt. The deep, warm paradise that was his ass welcomed him and drew him in further, deeper. “You feel incredible, Jumin. Smooth like Honey Buddha.” “Do not compare me to something so ridiculous.” Jumin snapped at him. “Move, already.” He grumbled, Saeyoung pulling out a bit before thrusting all the way in to the hilt, causing them both to gasp. “A-ah...Good?” “Yeah...keep going, keep going…” Jumin chanted. Saeyoung did as the heir pleased, thrusting in and out with ease. He was so glad that he decided to bring that lube with him just in case he were to encounter a situation like this...a situation where Jumin said yes. He loved Jumin. More than most of those in the RFA would understand, and as dangerous as he thought of himself to be...the moments of self-indulgence what were keeping him going. Jumin sprawled out in front of him, taking all of him into the tight crevice of his...his first time with anyone else...sweat dripping down and puddling in between his shoulderblades and lower back...his mouth hanging wide open, groaning in such an unrefined manner that you wouldn’t even expect that this man was Jumin Han.

It was such a picturesque sight indeed, Saeyoung feeling Jumin clamping around his girth. So he glanced upwards, meeting the grey eyes that stared back at him and encouraged him further. “Take me...all of me…Take me for yourself. Be greedy. Make me yours, Saeyoung.” Jumin whispered in such a husky manner that sent Saeyoung over the edge. He drove himself harder and faster into the elder man that the only sound heard over Jumin’s moans were the clapping of Saeyoung’s hips driving into Jumin’s perfect ass. It sent ripples down his buttocks and frame, Saeyoung’s pounding causing the legs of the desk that he had to scrape against the floor. 

“I’m getting close, Jumin-” Saeyoung hummed, a hand wrapping around Jumin’s leg once it freed itself from his hip, ending up at the swinging cock underneath. With every rough thrust, Saeyoung gave a firm stroke to the heir’s throbbing member. “So am I.” Jumin said back. That was all that the hacker needed. He counted his thrusts, and every echoing slap that it sent around the room...and in the moment that he was sent over the edge, everything went white. “Ju-” “Ah...Sae-Saeyoung-!” Jumin cried out his name, spilling over the fine wood of his desk while Saeyoung embedded himself into Jumin’s supple rear, spilling every drop of semen he had into him. Spent and exhausted, Saeyoung pulled out of Jumin, the remaining strings of cum launching from the tip of his cock to his ass and lower back, and he stumbled backwards into Jumin’s expensive chair. After moments of panting, and the two trying to regain their breaths, a small chuckle could be heard from Jumin on the desk. He smiled back to Saeyoung in the chair and in a sly tone said,

“You should come visit the office much more often.”


End file.
